


Потерять все

by alicewinter_ao3



Series: Выпавшие из времени [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Тони Старк размышляет обо всем, что он потерял, когда не смог остановить Таноса.
Series: Выпавшие из времени [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934785
Kudos: 4





	Потерять все

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Losing Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701625) by [beatlechicksteph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph). 



Пропавшие. Пыль. Провал. Они потерпели неудачу. Они подвели не только весь мир, но и его семью, причем по-крупному.

После того как парень, которого он считал сыном, превратился в пыль прямо у него в руках, у Тони все еще оставалась надежда, что его жена и приемная дочь остались невредимыми. И когда он наконец вернулся на Землю и воссоединился с Пеппер, он узнал, что Гермиона тоже превратилась в пыль. И это чуть не сломило его окончательно.

Тони недолго успел побыть опекуном Гермионы, но уже глубоко полюбил ее.. Она действительно стала для него дочерью, а теперь она пропала. Вместе с половиной населения планеты. Тони должен был считать себя счастливчиком, что Пеппер не развеялась, иначе какой смысл жить? Торчать тут в одиночестве? 

Он сел в кресло, завернувшись в одеяло, все еще приходя в себя после полета в космосе. Тони вертел палочку Гермионы между пальцами. Пеппер отдала ее ему, когда он попросил. Его девочки сидели вместе дома, ожидая вестей и их возвращения, когда Гермиона просто исчезла, оставив только палочку.

Тони покачал головой и закрыл глаза. Откинулся на спинку кресла, и слезы покатились по его щекам. Тони оплакивал потерю своих детей. Семьи, о которой он так мечтал. Семьи, которую потерял.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для Кубка Хогса (http://hogsland.com/konkursi/4410-kubok-hogsa-2020.html)


End file.
